User blog:Carol of the bells/Days of Ruin --- Zen's exile, part 38
Days of Ruin --- Zen's exile, part 38 Hmmm....it's getting a little harder to write now that I'm in the main story...it's like, "Here, read something you've already gone through, but with my character!!! -u-" ....Right, time to push the big red emergency button that says, "Samui Family View Change" *** A bartender name Morten had opened a bar, exclusively for summoners and adventurers, confident that any wandering traveler that happened upon his bar would be willing to pay a pretty price for a drink in the middle of a swamp. He was right, of course, but even then, his absurd prices made customers rare. Eventually, the local monsters also took intrests, and began raiding his wine stock. At first, it was a minor problem that arose whenever a summoner was conveniently around to handle it. But later, a rogue unit named Zeul caught wind of his exceptional beer and came to investigate, taking away most of his best drinks. *CarolOfTheBells does not condone drinking alcohol beverages* On the brink of running out of buisness, Morten tried recruiting some of his regular customer's into handling the job, but most of them were to much in a hurry, and those who actually took the job could never find the culprit. So he sent a letter to someone who would exterminate the pest. "You certainly took yer sweet time gettin' here," The bartender grumbled, shifting through his parchments that lay sloppily stacked in his shelves. "I called fer ya three days ago!" He muttered something incoherant when he bumped his head on the upper shelf. "The Magutagal Wetlands are further away from the Egor Snowfields than you think," Kaine offered an explanaition when Ko decided not to answer. The elder brother stood by the door, watching with dim blue eyes. The balding man snorted incredulously, pulling a document from his shelf. "Well, you'd better've come prepared, eh? This one's a doozey." He rolled the parchment out onto his counter. Riku rushed up to the bar, leaning over Kaine's shoulder. "What kind of beast is it? Are there lots of them?" "Not a beast, boy," Morten corrected, narrowing his eyes and lowering his voice dramatically. "It's a rogue unit. A gambler by the name of High Roller Zeul." He pointed to a faded painting illustrating the unit's picture. Riku added an equally dramatic gasp. "Where can we find him?" Kaine inquired, ignoring his brother's stupidity. The bartender continued his escapade. "Nobody knows because nobody can find him," His gaze flickered between the three brothers, "But they say..." "They say...?" Kaine pressed. "They say?!" Riku added for effect. "They say that he can be found deep in the swamp on a full moon," Morten pointed outside of his window to the convenient full moon. "They say he's trying to woo someone, another rogue unit, perhaps. He steals my drink to try to win her over, and prove that he's daring." Kaine let out an exasperated sigh, muttering, "You called us out here for this...?" "What an incredible story!" Riku shouted, leaning forward onto the counter. "Who is the unit he's trying to woo?" His eyes were wide in excitement. The bartender leaned forward as well, his voice dropping again into a whisper as he looked around suspiciously. "A swordswoman named Lucina. But she'll have nothing to do with the poor soul. In fact, I'm almost tempted to keep my store room unlocked for the chap, out of pity, you know." "...Just tell us where to find him," Kaine sighed. Morten handed him a map. "Just keep walking northwest," He pointed a trail sketched out onto the map, "And you'll arive to a tree that grows three different ways. That's where some of the summoners have sighted 'im." "Let's get going," Ko spoke, turning to leave, "I want to get this over with as soon as possible." "Watcha in a hurry for, sonney?" Morten called after them, "You gotta date to catch?" He added a laugh to his joke. "No," The Samui replied silently, "....I've got a sister to kill." *** Zen sneezed, covering her nose with her hand and sniffling slightly. "Bless you," Lancia giggled, "Someone must be talking about you~!" The summoner sniffled again for good measure. "Eh? You think so?" The cook nodded with emphasis. "Yup! I bet it's all good things, too~!" *** If there was any confusion as to why there was a post and no text, I'm so sorry! When I was in the middle of making the post, it submitted before I could even put anything on there, so...yeah. Sorry for the confusion! Category:Blog posts